


Big Guy and Freckles

by Fyeahvarric



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Post-Trespasser Spoilers, seriously terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyeahvarric/pseuds/Fyeahvarric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assorted collection of random snippets, ranging from silly to sexy, focusing on the relationship between Mally Belle Trevelyan and The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these snippets will likely be short and many are simply being moved over here from Tumblr.
> 
> And chances are that a whole heap of them are going to be smutty.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> This first chapter was inspired this prompt I was sent on Tumblr:
> 
> "iron bull -- I've never seen a fic about iron bull going to get boss from the snow after haven which like HE'S SO BIG that seems logical, not tiny cassandra or cullen ok. you should write that."

"There! It’s her!"

"Thank the Maker!"

It was always nice to have his hunches prove to be accurate.

Particularly when those hunches tended to involve the seemingly impossible survival of an ally who apparently had a knack for making damn near anything seem possible. Including escaping an avalanche.

The likelihood of the Herald still living after dealing her last blow against Corypheus had seemed slim at best to almost everyone who had escaped the battle, whispers of mourning for her life, as well as the rest of the dead, fluttering about the whole of the camp. To many, the snowstorm and its bitter cold seemed likely to have killed her if the avalanche hadn’t, doubt roaring as loudly as the icy wind.

Yet even despite every logical explanation, The Iron Bull couldn’t find it within himself to reason that she had been beaten. He had never been one for false, fantastical hope and it was far from what he had shared with the others who believed her to yet live. His faith in her survival stemmed from knowing her strength, from seeing first hand how tough the human had proven herself to be time and time again. A woman like Mally Trevelyan was hardly the type to lay down and die easily.

When one of Leliana’s scouts mentioned spying a figure in the distance nearing the camp, Bull had followed the feeling in his gut and fallen in to step along with Cullen and the rest, wholeheartedly certain that the person they sought to intercept would be as freckled as she was frozen.

The cries of his compatriots and the quickening of their footfalls only served to reaffirm what he had already known.

The Herald had survived.

_"Damn do I love it when I’m right."_

The sight of her allies seemed an immediate comfort to the exhausted woman, her expression visibly relieved even as she slumped tiredly to her knees in the snow, as if she had finally let go of the strength which had been propelling her onwards.

"She’s freezing. We have to get her warm."

Mally seemed poised to try standing again, as if the simple prospect of not being frozen from head to toe was enough to force her forward again, but beyond shivering she seemed unable to move her aching legs. Cullen and Cassandra both reached for her, the two of a like mind no doubt, but regardless not the only ones who had surmised that the Herald had done enough trudging through the snow for one night.

Bull bent down, slipping his hands behind the brunette’s back and legs to heft her up from the snow, her little body turning immediately towards his chest to seek the heat that he radiated, her entire face cold against his bare skin.

"I don’t know h-how you’re so w-w-warm without a s-shirt on, but I d-don’t c-c-care," she mumbled, teeth chattering when her voice quieted, matching the way her entire body shuddered.

"Mind over matter, Freckles. The less I think about the cold, the less I feel it."

"I’ll t-t-try to r-remember that n-n-next time I’m s-stranded in a b-b-blizzard."

Cassandra and Cullen fell in to step beside him, the crush of snow beneath their feet a soft sound compared to the relieved, awed voices of the Inquisition as they neared camp. The Seeker and commander both called out orders, requesting something hot to drink and blankets, as well as a healer to check the Herald for serious injuries. Mally didn’t seem to even hear any of it, her eyes squeezing shut as she pressed her arms close to her chest, trying to drink up all the warmth that his nearness could offer. The way that so many heads bowed in near reverence at the sight of her was something she seemed keen to miss for the moment and Bull couldn’t say he blamed her for not wanting to see the reactions her return might inspire. She had, after all, mentioned on countless occasions that he didn’t consider herself to be Andraste’s Herald or anything of the sort and he didn’t doubt for even a moment that her survival would have the faithful praising the Maker’s will.

Bull sat down beside the first campfire he came across, settling Mally in his lap for the time being until she expressed a desire to move. The way she shifted and turned, curling in to him as closely as she could, told him that she likely wouldn’t feel inclined to leave the warm hold of his arms any time soon.

"Hot soup is coming, Freckles. And probably a whole lot of questions."

"S-s-soup sounds g-good. Q-q-questions not s-so much."

"Want me to tell everyone with a wagging tongue to fuck off for now?"

"It’s a-a-all right, B-Big Guy. I’ll j-just give them t-the c-c-c-old shoulder."

Mally’s lips trembled around the grinning flash of her teeth, the fact that she was still able to make jokes despite the fact that she’d nearly kicked the bucket a good indicator that she would be just fine. Bull let out a short laugh and let his hands start rubbing her back and side, trying to generate further warmth through friction, the way her grin turned in to a soft smile not at all escaping his notice. Given her subtle and sometimes not-so-subtle flirtations over the past few months, he had to imagine that the close contact was something she was quite happy to accept.

"That all right?" he asked regardless.

"Yes. T-thank you, B-Bull."

Silence fell and a cup of hot tea came, steam curling up from the liquid and likely to fade due to how cold the air was, Mally casting her gloves aside in order to feel the heat seeping in to her fingers. She took no more than a few short sips, just to feel a bit of warmth pooling inside her before she contented herself with simply holding something hot. Cassandra and the rest had joined them beside the fire to express their relief, to ask questions, and discuss what had occurred at Haven, but Mally made good on her word, opting to speak little, needing the others to understand that she wanted a bit of time to recuperate and rest. Everyone, thankfully, seemed to accept her silence, leaving her to her tea and the warmth that Bull had to share.

A healer came to her side and went shortly after, checking for serious injuries only to find none; another thing that most would likely consider miraculous. Cold and fatigued as she was, the Herald hadn’t sustained any severe afflictions during all the fighting and fleeing. Bull himself scarcely saw a bruise on any of her exposed skin, noting that the only discoloration he could spy happened to be the reddened coldness of her cheeks and nose mingling with the innumerable freckles she’d always been spotted with. At the worst of it, she likely just needed to sleep.

"They’ve got a cot ready for you, Freckles. If you’ve warmed up enough then you ought to move to it and try to sleep for a while."

He waited for an agreement or perhaps a protest, but at best Mally only offered him a soft moan in response, her eyes almost completely shut. She seemed close to passing out, her cheek shifting against his chest as her head began to nod with her exhaustion, the cot he’d mentioned seeming more and more like a very good idea. Bull carefully plucked the cup she taken back up once the healer had finished looking her over from her grasp and set it aside, feeling no desire to have tea spilled all over the both of them.

He also felt very little desire to let her go, having to admit that holding her didn’t feel half bad. But he’d feigned ignorance to her prior flirting for a good reason, not quite certain if she was entirely ready for all of the things he could offer or if he was willing to give them to her yet. Tempting as it was to let her stay, to keep her curled up small and sweet in his lap, steadily growing warmer thanks to the closeness of him, it simply wasn’t the right time to let such nearness linger between them.

Mally had survived.

She’d proven that she was strong enough to endure almost anything.

There was still plenty of time to consider what could potentially be.

Bull stood up from his place by the fire and carried the Herald off to bed, her soft snores and her survival enough to make him smile despite the losses of that night.


	2. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little something inspired by a sexy fan art drawn for me by the amazing Officialvarrictethras.

His pace is slow and unhurried, contrasting the urgency in which she cries out for him, her hips keening upwards to draw him deeper.

There is an urging to how she locks her legs around him, to the sound of her voice all soft shudders and needy moans, his name ever present on her tongue. He feels her want, her aching for more and for faster, his whole body taut and tight and bearing her down against the mattress, weight carefully shifted.

He stays above her, poised and sweat-slick, his eye half-opened and close to closing at the way she feels beneath him, all around him, taking him deep. Yet he stays slow, rocking his hips forward as if he has all the time in the world, as if his own body isn’t close to breaking or giving in, his lips half-smirking in the candlelight.

She doesn’t say the word, neither ‘please’ nor ‘katoh’, but her hands quest here and there, mapping the muscles of his arms and back to find the right place, the right fit, the right spot to sway him to her wants.

It’s the bite of her nails that seems to do him in, air hissing from his parted lips as she reaches for his ass, gripping to feel the flex of muscle as he sinks inside and pulls back. Her touch is hard enough to sting, sure to leave marks in the wake of her wordless entreating, but neither of them really care.

He quickens, giving in and giving her hard, fast, and full. Her fingernails dig deeper, pressing in to his skin, holding on for dear life as the pleasure mounts and rises, breaking across her like a string pulled too tight and too far.

Her nails, his cock, his teeth; they pierce and hurt and heal all at the same time, the stinging sensation countered by bliss and whispers of love and safe places.

"Knew you’d see it my way, Big Guy."

Bull kisses her, soft like the pace he first set and then nips at the red mark coloring her neck, grinning at the laugh tumbling from her lips, half growling at her fingers ghosting over the marks she’d left on him.

"Well, you are the boss, Freckles.”


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post-Trespasser angst and fluff.

He heard her sigh from the opposite side of the bed, the sound heavy and harsh and altogether telling.

Bull didn’t need to look over his shoulder to see the way hers had gone tense, hearing the frustration in the exhale behind him before he’d dared to look.

“Doin’ all right over there, Freckles?”

“Fine,” she said, too quick and curt for the reassurance to sound genuine, which she seemed to realize right away. “I’m fine, Bull.”

The amended reassurance didn’t come off as nearly so forced, but even if it sounded a little prettier, Bull knew it wasn’t entirely true. He watched and waited for her to let things out as she usually would, their years together having made it easier for Mally to confide in him when she had hurts or worries. While he may have initially been a fun distraction from her stress at the beginning, he’d become the person she trusted most, the person she relied on and loved. It wasn’t a role to play, but a way of life, one he’d embraced wholeheartedly. He was glad to be there for her, to make her smile or moan or simply curl in to him with broken words when being strong felt a little harder than usual. She meant so much to him, more than he’d ever expected.

She was his Kadan.

And she wasn’t talking.

He stood up from the edge of the bed once he finished pulling on his boots, the weight of the soles thudding against the floor as he walked around to the opposite side of the bed where she sat, gaze angled down at her lap. The single glove he saw resting atop her thigh was incredibly telling, as telling as the half-empty shirt sleeve she’d not yet pinned up, hanging loose where the rest of her arm had once been.

Bull thought better of offering to help her with the sleeve or the glove, at least not until she showed him a sign that she wanted it, knowing that it would just frustrate her more to have someone offer her assistance for something which had once been so simple. Losing her arm hadn’t been easy and even if she’d been glad for the loss if it meant living longer, trying to adapt to a new way of doing things seemed to be difficult. Being happy to live didn’t mean living wouldn’t be occasionally frustrating and Mally needed time to figure things out, to get used to how her body had changed. Realizing that she was capable of so much, but that she’d just have to go about things in different ways would take a while. If she ever needed help, it had to be on her terms, so rather than take her hand and the glove, Bull sat down quietly beside her.

It was several silent moments before she showed any signs of acknowledging him, her eyes as green as ever, but a little watery as she looked over at him, searching his face for some sort of an answer to whatever thoughts were running through her mind. Her lips formed words that never came out as she lifted her hand, knuckles gentle and feather light as they caressed his cheek just below the scarred hollow where his eye had once been.

The sight of the old wound seemed to calm the chaos inside her or at least quiet it down a bit, her hand dropped to her lap as her head leaned against his shoulder, unable to help lifting his arm around her to pull her closer, letting her rest against him.

“I swear I can still feel it sometimes, Bull. It’s like it’s still there, all five fingers just as they used to be. If I close my eyes and focus on the feeling, I can almost pretend that it’s still there and that when I open my eyes I’ll be able to put this damn glove on my hand without any trouble.”

She shook her head at her own words, brown curls tickling his skin with the motion.

“Was it the same way for you? With your eye?”

“It was at first. It took a while to get used to having a giant blind spot, having to turn my head further to see things when a glance would’ve done just fine. Mornings were the hardest. Waking up and expecting both eyes to open and see. Only having one that would open and adjust to the sunlight.”

“But you got used to it?”

“I got used to it.”

He had to turn his head a bit to see her fingers reaching for the glove in her lap, clutching the leather tight, and he knew what she was seeking from him, why the sight of his hurts might have been acting as a balm for her own pain. He’d lost an eye, but he still fought harder than most, was still a force to be reckoned with. He had a blind spot in his vision, but he’d adapted to it, learned how to fight with the obstruction of his sight. He’d sacrificed a part of himself to save another person and even though he’d been forever changed, he was still The Iron Bull. It wasn’t that he was strong in spite of what he didn’t have, it was that he didn’t have it and he was strong. Mally needed the reassurance that she was still her, that she was still capable of being her, and that while her methods of doing things might have to change, she was still who she was. She wanted to know that the loss of her arm didn’t signify the loss of herself.

Mally carefully eased her fingers in to the opening of the glove, wiggling them until they were partly covered by the leather, using the press of her teeth to hold the glove still so she could sink the digits the rest of the way inside. She looked at her gloved hand once she’d finished, opening and closing her fist to test how well it was settled. It had taken longer than what he knew she was used to, but she’d done it without her other hand, and she seemed reassured by that fact, smiling a bit when Bull took her hand to bring it to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm.

“We’re for an interesting pair, don’t we, Kadan? Me without my eye, you without your hand.”

“Yeah. There’s not much left of us, is there?”

Bull let out a loud bark of laughter, shoulders shaking as he chuckled, lips smiling against her palm. She was grinning and proud of herself, for the glove and for his laughter. The sight couldn’t have been more beautiful.

“That’s my girl.”


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following anonymous prompt from tumblr: Bull/Trev: First time doing anything anally related >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal type nsfw-stuff in this ficlet, but not very descriptive anal type nsfw-stuff.
> 
> Silly related post/fanart can be found here: http://fuckyeahvarric.tumblr.com/post/135432587405/fuckyeahvarric-discerning-dick-shoppers-seek

It had past his mind more than a time or two, more times than he could count really, what it might be like to introduce the Inquisitor to other areas of his sexual expertise.

Mally Belle Trevelyan was, after all, both eager and adventurous in all things related to activities of a pantsless and panting nature. It could take her a bit of time to make inquiries and she tended to be a slight bit on the side of bashful during the initial moments of some newly explored kink or curiosity, but her enthusiasm seemed as boundless as his desire to show her all the ways he could make her come undone. Sex was a release and a relief for her, a comfort he was all too happy to give, and he’d admitted quite some time ago that the affection that came with it was an unexpected bonus he’d come to savor.

So when Mally came to him in the Herald’s Rest one day, smiling in a way that was equal parts bashful and mischievous, freckled cheeks just a little pink, he knew she’d decided that she wanted to try something different. He found himself smiling at the hushed, secretive tone of her voice as she leaned near to him, her hand trailing up his arm as she told him what she wanted.

“I want to try sex, but…you know…the anal kind…”

His mind had immediately begun racing with possibilities and promises he could make her, ways he could tease and tantalize and show her new things she might never have expected could make her body sing. And damned if he hadn’t gotten hard just at the thought of filling her somewhere he hadn’t yet, of testing her with his fingers and sinking his cock in slowly once she was ready for him. He’d never asked, never tried, never pressed, because he wanted to give her the things she wanted, the things she needed from him. But he’d thought of it dozens of times as he watched her walk ahead of him, hips slightly swaying in that way that all, but killed him sometimes. Fuck, but her ass was phenomenal. He couldn’t wait to show her just how phenomenal it was.

He’d had a mere few moments to let his thoughts get ahead of him, to picture the how and when of her new request, before she leaned in even closer, lips near his ear to whisper in softer tones.

“But…I want to do it to you first.”

He fucking loved this woman.

Much as it would have been amazing to carry her from the tavern as soon as the words left her lips and get right to it, Bull knew that all new explorations, particularly those which allotted his lover more control than she usually exerted in bed, required patience and care. Not to mention certain supplies in which they were severely lacking. He’d had her that day, behind the tavern with her back against the wall, but it was in her chambers and in the aftermath that he started explaining things while they were both clothed and able to properly focus. Descriptions, tips, demonstrations with his fingers, a few amazed utterances along the lines of “you can really handle that much back there, Big Guy?”, and a planned trip to Val Royeaux got them started before any actual activities took place. And damned if the anticipation didn’t make the want all the more intense for the both of them.

He was going to show his Kadan how to take him and her eagerness for it was absolutely, unquestionably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

When the time came, he made sure to take care strapping Mally in to her harness, chuckling at her fascination with the phallus he helped her put on. (They’d gotten a nice, shiny pink thing that reminded them both of Dawnstone, because as Bull had suggested, it was pretty and his ass deserved pretty.) He went over everything he’d taught her, everything he’d shown her, pleased when Mally finished some of his sentences to reassure him that she’d listened.

“Don’t worry, Big Guy. I’m not going to be all cocky and pretended I’m an expert.”

He’d laughed at the joke, hadn’t been able to help it, but found it hard to be wholly caught up in the humor. Even while she was grinning and striking an overdramatic power pose with her hands on her hips, she was damn sexy standing there with her peppered skin all flushed, utterly naked save for the harness. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from kissing her until she had to hold on to him just to stay standing, his hands skimming over all the spots and scars that littered her soft skin.

Bull let her stroke him with her hands, led her with his voice as he moved to lay on his stomach, uttering encouragement as she explored first with careful fingers and a generous amount of lubricant, groaning softly against the arms he’d crossed beneath his head for comfort. She followed directions so damn well and he knew without a doubt that she’d be good at this, humming out a sound of approval and welcome as her felt her climbing over him, peppering kisses along his back as she straddled him. Her lips moved higher, slow and delicate, and he felt her playfully slap the thickness of the artificial cock against his ass, chuckling at her playfulness.

If there was one thing he knew about Mally, it was that she could seldom resist a humorous opening when she saw one. Another thing he knew was that she had an absolutely incredible talent for impressions. He’d heard her parrot voices to near perfection, from Blackwall to Solas, and it never failed to catch him off guard how well she could make her voice sound like someone else entirely.

As such, it came as an immense surprise when he heard her whisper as close to his ear as she could given his size and her position straddling his thighs, using a voice decidedly not her own.

“Hehehe mayhem,” she uttered, voice sounding deceptively just like his, and it was both the most absurd thing and the most hilarious thing, given the position they were in, he’d ever heard.

Bull dropped his face against his arms and laughed hard, so hard that he damn near shook the entire bed and covered his forearm in mirthful tears within mere moments, having to roll over on to his back just to make breathing easier. Mally laughed right along with him, propping herself up on an elbow at his side as they cackled and cried until they were both too breathless to keep howling, sides aching from breathless amusement.

“I’m sorry. I know I kinda killed the mood, but I just couldn’t resist.”

“Didn’t kill anything, Freckles,” Bull reassured her straight away, wiping moisture from his good eye with a swipe of his thumb. “Besides, great sex is pretty damn easy to find. Great sex with great humor…that’s harder to get your hands on and it’s worth a few detours once you’ve got it.”

Mally practically beamed at his words, soaking up the affection he’d just shown like a sponge soaked up water, her eyes light and her smile so beautiful he never wanted it to forget the sight of it, taking it in until she moved to kiss him. The firm pink of her temporary prick managed to nudge him in the side as she did so, hitting a fairly ticklish spot that had him shuddering slightly; a reminder of their laughter and their initial plans.

“Ass still feeling sticky, Big Guy?”

“Little bit.”

“Gonna turn over so we can get you all slicked up again?”

“Damn right.”

They did eventually manage to leave their laughter behind, a pleasant memory that would slip to the backs of their minds in the wake of new experiences. Mally was eager and careful, fucking Bull slow at first, hands braced on either side of him as she got used to the way he needed her to move her hips. It didn’t take long for the way of his words to change, instruction turning to appraisal, pleasure shooting up his spine with her every thrust. He felt the bite of her nails against his skin as she gripped his hips, his ass, her breathless voice begging him to come for her as he cursed and grunted.

He glanced over his shoulder just before he came, the sight of her watching him so intently, so focused on pleasing him and on being good for him making the end so much sweeter, stronger than he could’ve expected when this was the first time she’d fucked him this way. Neither of them cared for the tears he’d left in the sheets, the slickness of his release and all the lubricant they’d used to ready him rending the bedding an absolute mess in the first place. Bull didn’t give a single damn about the wetness that made the material cling to his back when he turned over, panting as he waved a hand at Mally until she curled up against him, sweat-slick curls clinging to the sides of her smiling face.

“Good, Big Guy?”

“Mmmmm. Gonna be even better when I’ve got you coming the same way.”

Mally seemed to like the hint of a promise in those words, kissing his shoulder and sitting up slightly, biting her bottom lip as she shifted her thighs together in a restless indication of need.

“Turned you on fucking my ass like that, Kadan?”

“Why don’t you check and see?”

Bull didn’t need to be told twice, sitting up on his knees with her so he could help her out of the harness, feeling himself start to harden at the sight of how slick her inner thighs had gotten.

“Definitely turned on. Probably as much as you’ll be when I return the favor.”

He scooped his hands around Mally’s thighs and dragged her in to his lap, thighs splayed open over his.

“Just remember something whenever you do take me like that, Big Guy.”

“What’s that?”

“Yours may be bigger…”

Mally smirked as if she couldn’t have been any more pleased with herself if she wanted to, the harness and its pink, thoroughly broken in cock dangling from her fingertips.

“…but mine’s prettier.”


End file.
